The present disclosure relates to exhaust gas-driven turbochargers, and particularly relates to turbocharger and engine cylinder head assemblies.
Increasingly, gasoline engines are being produced in the form of turbocharged engines. It would be desirable to provide a turbocharger that can be produced at lower cost without sacrificing performance. Production cost for a turbocharger for a gasoline engine is largely driven by the cost of the turbine housing.